<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Makes It Perfect by fanfiction_swinger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071492">Three Makes It Perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_swinger/pseuds/fanfiction_swinger'>fanfiction_swinger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:) kenkurohina bcs why not, KenHina first before Kuroo joins in, Kuroo-centric, M/M, bottom kuroo is endgame because it's me what do you expect, it's gen right now but i think it's gonna be explicit in like... 2 chapters?, kinda wanna imagine the big and tall kuroo being babied by these two smol bois so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_swinger/pseuds/fanfiction_swinger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is in graduation when it changes and Kuroo becomes a part of the relationship. Shoyou has taken the time to visit Tokyo on the day of his graduation and, really, it sounds cliché and looks like a scene right out of some romance anime or drama, but the sakura petals are swirling around them as the wind picks up when they both invite Kuroo to their relationship and how can Kuroo says no when he's been aware of his feelings for some time now?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three Makes It Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi. Apparently I'm done with being sad over KenHina and thought to myself. Why not just fits Kuroo in /shrugs/ so here it is. Honestly I intended this as a one chapter fic but apparently I'm too lazy and ended up on chopping it into chapters. Kinda wanna write the explicit scene soon tbh :p I read a kenkurohina fic once where kuroo bottoms and was like, mhm, I'm building it up for that. Oh and trying a different approach on this one because I'm butchering most of the dialogues and would more or less write it narratively instead of dialogues. Welp, hope you enjoy the ride.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo is a new addition to the relationship. He does know of Kenma and Hinata's relationship before all this, perhaps the first person to know because it's Kenma and nothing misses Kuroo's eye when it comes to Kenma. He's genuinely happy for his childhood <strike>might be a crush</strike> friend, he truly is, nope, not jealous at all.</p><p> </p><p>But who was he kidding?</p><p> </p><p>Yes, he was a tad bit jealous. ... just a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>Well, sue him but he's been with Kenma for... <em>years</em>. And then this one boy comes in and in months he manages to steal Kenma's heart, a feat that Kuroo can't do and, maybe it's time for him to accept that the other boy just doesn't like him that way, and never will be. It stings a little, but it's nothing new, really.</p><p> </p><p>In the end, the bitterness didn't last long because really, who can stay bitter to this walking ball of sunshine? Especially not when he takes the time to always include Kuroo in conversation, comes talk to him with or without Kenma, excitedly talking his head off with that bright grin and laugh and is satisfied with Kuroo just standing there, listening attentively, giving snarky remarks here in there and take in stride on his taunts and he has this big, wide smile everytime he greets Kuroo it just feels like the boy is genuinely happy to see him.</p><p> </p><p>How can he stay bitter at that?</p><p> </p><p>Fuck him but he may be falling just a little bit. Just a little bit because it's the kid's fault his so bright and blinding and he's already in a relationship with Kenma, okay.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn't help when Kenma, too, acts like he wasn't in a relationship with Shoyou (yes, it's Shoyou now because the boy is relentless and <em>insists</em> until Kuroo finally gives in and his face is so bright Kuroo wonders why he didn't just agree instantly before). No, Kenma acts just like always, never minding the personal space Kuroo invades, even sometimes initiating it if he's feeling particularly it, still doesn't mind Kuroo barging in into his room, spending long times together just being together. Kuroo had thought that all his habits and interactions with Kenma will change because he's with Shouyou but boy how wrong he is and really, this is not good for his heart at all because it makes him <em>hope</em>. Distancing himself is apparently no good too because Kenma would just barge into his room and demand why he's keeping his distance and Kuroo feels stupid having to point out that Kenma is in a relationship but Kenma seems to catch on anyway and he insists that his relationship with Shoyou doesn't mean that things have to change with Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo doesn't dare to say anything lest he let out his feelings in the open so he just nods and soon they turn back to their usual routine, really.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It is in graduation when it changes and Kuroo becomes a part of the relationship. Shoyou has taken the time to visit Tokyo on the day of his graduation and, really, it sounds cliché and looks like a scene right out of some romance anime or drama, but the sakura petals are swirling around them as the wind picks up when they both invite Kuroo to their relationship and how can Kuroo says no when he's been aware of his feelings for some time now? Still, he does let his worries and anxiety spill out as he says he's afraid if it doesn't work out or they would come to think Kuroo isn't worth it and they're much more comfortable just being the two of them- but before Kenma is about to say anything, used to Kuroo's overthinking, he blurts out that he's "willing to try it", because it's them, and he trusts them. And Shoyou has cried a little when he runs to Kuroo and jumps to hug him tightly on his neck and clinging to him as if he's the tree to Shoyou's koala. Kenma soon joins in, circling his arms from behind, as he usually does when he's feeling particularly needy for bodily interactions or if Kuroo is feeling down (because he discovers that being as big and as tall as Kuroo, no one has ever really thought of cared to hug him from behind when Kuroo would always relish and melt into the embrace because that's how much Kuroo loves the idea of being hugged from behind).</p><p> </p><p>And for them, right at that moment, everything feels like it's slotted perfectly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly I'm not sure when I'll be updating. I've written the second chapter and is currently on third but I kinda wonder if I'm satisfied with it? And work is kinda being a b lately and I'm in the mood to continue the queen of hearts au so.</p><p>Do drop by kudos and comments, it always brings me joy seeing AO3 kudos/comment notification in my e-mail!! &lt;3</p><p>Thank you for reading! Hope to see you in the next chapter. :3 By chapter 3 I think the rating will go to explicit... or mature? X'D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>